chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Hathaway
Julian Paul Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the older brother of Bea, Lilly and Diana Hathaway. He will possess the abilities of Skill Mimicry, Sense Manipulation, Elemental Adaptation and Asepsis. Appearance Julian will possess his family's characteristic pale blue eyes. His hair will be dark brown and cut short, and his skin will be far more tanned than any of his younger sisters. He will be powerfully built. His hair will be straight in texture, lacking his sisters' waves or curls, but there is a possibility that this could be due to the length and that his hair could begin curling if he ever chose to grow it longer. Abilities Julian's first ability will be Skill Mimicry. He will be capable of copying the skills of others when he is near to them. He will find it easiest if he can see the skill used, but could also mimic after only being told about the skill. Normally, he will choose a person in his mind and will instantly gain every skill that individual possesses. However, he could also select a specific skill set too, and in this case he will be able to access the skill more quickly and effectively than otherwise. The skills will never fade and will be with him throughout his life. His second ability will be Sense Manipulation. Julian will be able to enhance people's senses, weaken and confuse them and even remove them entirely. He will be able to induce synaesthesia and overwhelm people's senses, causing them to lose awareness of their surroundings and occasionally making people lose control of their abilities. He will be capable of affecting his own senses as well as the senses of others. Additionally, he will be able to deceive people's senses with accurate and intense illusions. However, doing so will take more effort than other uses of the ability. His third ability will be Elemental Adaptation. Julian's body will automatically adapt whenever he is exposed to one of the elements. The adaptation cannot be blocked. Adapting to fire will give him temperature, burn and smoke immunity. Water will give him gills and webbed feet, as well as senses adapted to this aquatic environment. Earth will give better sight in darkness, immunity to poison gases and poor air, and thicker more durable skin. Air will give wings, and resistance to cold temperature, low air pressure and air resistance. His fourth and final ability will be Asepsis. This ability will mean that he is automatically immune to all poisons and diseases. It will include the Shanti virus and any poisons or illnesses produced by an ability such as nosokinesis, poison emission, venokinesis, venogenesis or poison saliva. Julian will never get ill, and he will also never be a carrier for any disease, since his immune system would be able to destroy it immediately. Family & Relationships *Mother - Aspen Hathaway *Father - Marc Hathaway *Younger sisters - Bea, Lilly and Diana Hathaway History & Future Etymology Julian is a Latin name which means "down bearded youth". His middle name, Paul, is also Latin and it means "small, humble". His surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters